


Let's Have a Movie Night

by haircutnamedarthur



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Roommates, fic request, like seriously this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haircutnamedarthur/pseuds/haircutnamedarthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a Thursday night, Rei finds himself stressed out and intimidated by the sheer amount of homework that he has to get done.  Nagisa insists that Rei should take a break and have Movie Night with him, but Rei isn't sure that he should stop working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have a Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This fic was a request by a nice anon on Tumblr who wanted me to write a Reigisa college au! I really enjoyed writing this, so thank you for requesting it anon!! I hope you enjoy it just as much as I liked writing it!
> 
> Enjoy~

“Rei-chan!  Let’s watch a movie!  And have popcorn!”  Nagisa begged, launching himself across the small dorm room onto Rei’s bed and hugging the pillow to his chest.  Rei suppressed a wince as his small blond roommate messed up his meticulously made bed, wrinkling the once flat sheets and blanket.

“Nagisa-kun, this essay is not going to write itself.  It is twenty percent of my grade.”  Rei explained, adjusting his red glasses so they sat more comfortably on the bridge of his nose.  In front of him, his desk was strewn with books and papers.  There were so many of them that the faux wood surface of the desk had all but disappeared.  The mess was making Rei feel frazzled and anxious.  Usually he kept his desk neat as a pin so he could focus well, but tonight everything seemed scattered and disorganized.  It was making it very hard to focus on his essay about the Industrial Revolution.  Rei’s current stress level was reflected in his work, too.  The sentence that he had just read over was certainly _not_ even close to beautiful.  Frantic, he tapped at his keyboard and tried to get rid of the glaring comma splice that he had just noticed.

If he was being honest with himself, Rei wanted to take a movie break very much, but there was so much he needed to _do._ The essay was due on Monday, he had a quiz the day after that, an exam that Thursday, and more reading than he knew what to do with in between it all.  Just thinking of all the work he had to do was enough to put him on edge.  Apprehensive, he ran a hand through his navy hair as he looked at the never ending stream of due dates on his syllabus.

“Rei-chaaaaaaaan!”  Nagisa whined and rolled onto his back.  The petite blonde puffed his cheeks out into a pout.  “You said you were busy _last_ night and the night before and the night before!  I wanna do something fun!”

“That is because I am busy Nagisa-kun!  Of course I would like to watch a movie, but I need to get this done, and study and do my reading on top of that.”  Rei flailed an arm in the direction of the copious stacks of work that were taking over his desk.  In the process, he nearly knocked over a half full soda can balanced on the corner of his desk.  Deftly, Nagisa reached out and caught it before it had a chance to topple and spill all over Rei’s backpack.

“Do you have everything that’s due tomorrow done, Rei-chan?”  Nagisa asked, having resumed his upside down position on Rei’s bed.

“Well, yes, but-”

“No ‘but’s, Rei-chan!  You need a break!  You’ll have the whole weekend to work when you’re not tired.”  Nagisa sat up and crossed his arms. 

“I have so much to get done, though.  I need to keep on track.”  Rei protested weakly.  As much as he hated to admit it, Nagisa had raised a good point.  Movie night was looking more and more appealing, but the amount of assignments logged in his planner was still intimidating him.

“No offense, Rei-chan, but you look all burned out so there’s no way that you’re doing your best work now.”  Nagisa said breezily.  “You need to balance work and play!  I can help you study this weekend, anyway, Rei-chan.”  Jumping up from Rei’s bed, Nagisa flung his arms around his roommate’s shoulders.

“That is true.”  Rei conceded, scooting his glasses back into place again.  The force of Nagisa’s abrupt hug had dislodged them somewhat. 

“So movie night?”  Nagisa bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement.

“I suppose so.”  Rei tried to look annoyed, but failed miserably, especially when he turned around and saw Nagisa’s wide smile and the sparkle in his magenta eyes.

“Yay Rei-chan!”  Nagisa gave Rei another quick hug before scampering towards the door.  “I’ll get popcorn!  You pick the movie!”

Rei made sure that he had saved all of his documents and bookmarked any tabs that he would need to reference later.  He had a horror of losing the work that he had already completed.  Even if, as Nagisa had pointed out, it probably wasn’t up to snuff with his usual standard, Rei still didn’t want it going missing.  After he had a good night’s sleep, he’d probably redo it all anyway.  Once he was confident that everything had been accounted for, he started scrolling through his Netflix account.  He was in search of something that he and Nagisa would both enjoy.  Rei found himself focusing on what Nagisa would prefer as he glanced through the seemingly endless stream of movies.  As long as Nagisa was having fun watching the movie, Rei knew that he would be happy, too.

Just as Rei made his choice, Nagisa trotted back into the dorm room after throwing the door open with a flourish.  He was toting a freshly popped bag of microwave popcorn along with some snacks and sodas from the vending machine outside of the common room.

“Rei-chan!  They restocked the Sour Patch Kids!”  Nagisa’s sing song voice was gleeful.  Earlier in the week, the vending machine had been out of the gummy candy that Nagisa liked so much.  He and Rei had wound up taking the bus twenty minutes in each direction to get some at the convenience store.  According to Nagisa, he ‘couldn’t study without them.’

“That is good, Nagisa-kun.  Is this movie something that you would like to see?”  Rei tilted the screen of his laptop towards Nagisa so he could see the movie Rei had selected.  It was a silly romantic comedy that had been in theaters not so long ago.  If Rei recalled correctly, it had been well-liked at the time.

“I wanted to watch that, Rei-chan!  How’d you know?”  Nagisa enthused as he ripped open the bag of popcorn to offer some to Rei. 

“It was a lucky guess, I suppose.”  Rei tried to look cool, but couldn’t hide that he was blushing happily at Nagisa’s reaction.  Nagisa didn’t seem to notice, though.  He was too busy frolicking over to his own bed to dump his hoard of sweets from the vending machine in the middle of his blanket.

“Bring your computer over here, Rei-chan!  Let’s watch where it’s comfy!”  Nagisa flopped onto his bed and gestured for Rei to come join him.

“O-okay.”  Rei shoved his glasses back up into place to try and hide his nervousness.  _Nagisa-kun is obviously relaxed about this, so I should be, too,_ he rationalized.  _It is not a big deal unless I make it one._ He picked up his laptop and set it down on Nagisa’s bed before he climbed in himself. 

Without hesitation, Nagisa scooted over so his shoulder was flush against Rei’s and clicked ‘play’ on the movie.  Rei could only hope that Nagisa couldn’t hear the embarrassing thundering of his heartbeat. 

“I’m glad we’re having moving night.  I don’t like when Rei-chan is all stressed.”  Nagisa chattered over the sound of the opening credits music.

“I am glad, too, Nagisa-kun.”  Rei replied, attempting to keep his voice steady so Nagisa wouldn’t realize how nervous he was.

From the start of the semester when they had met each other in person for the first time, Rei had found Nagisa unbelievably cute.  Even though Rei usually didn’t get crushes easily, he fell for Nagisa almost immediately.  Nagisa was so sweet and cheerful and energetic that it was hard _not_ to like him.  Sometimes Rei thought that Nagisa shared his feelings, but it was hard to tell since the blonde’s personality made him seem flirty and affectionate with almost everybody. 

The movie was clearly right up Nagisa’s alley.  Rei was pleased that Nagisa liked his selection so much.  Thus far, Nagisa had spent the entire time alternating between giggling and powering though the sugary snacks that he had purchased.  Rei had no idea what was going on in the movie however, because he was so focused on Nagisa.  Beyond the fact that the clueless-but-cute protagonist was completely oblivious to the advances of the other main character, the plot was a mystery to Rei.  Watching Nagisa as he enjoyed the movie was a far more interesting diversion.

“Rei-chan, you’re thinking too hard!”  Nagisa scolded with mock severity.  “Pay attention!  They’re falling in _love!_ ”

“Sorry, Nagisa-kun.”  Rei’s heart beat harder.  _He’s surely noticed! What do I say to him?_ Rei fretted as he attempted to come up with a legitimate excuse.

“Will this help you focus, Rei-chan?”  Nagisa grinned cheerfully at Rei and reached out and grabbed Rei’s hand in his own.  At a loss for words, Rei stared at Nagisa, his face growing more flushed by the second.  “Awww!  Rei-chan’s so cute when he blushes!”

Looking impish, Nagisa leaned over and gave Rei a light kiss on the cheek.  If such a thing were possible, Rei turned even redder.  He had spent so much time hoping that Nagisa liked him back that he had never quite considered Nagisa actually reciprocating his crush.

“We should have movie nights more often, Rei-chan.”  Nagisa said, blushing a bit himself as he gave Rei’s hand an affectionate squeeze.

“I would like that, too, Nagisa-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it (especially the anon who requested it)!! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, either on here or on my Tumblr! Constructive criticism is also more than welcome! I'm always looking for ways to improve as a writer, so if there's something you think I could be doing better don't be afraid to let me know! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at http://haircut-named-arthur.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
